You're my Somebody
by muncchi
Summary: I'm a noob. This is my first fic. D8 A one-shot. It kinda sucks, yeah. I just felt like writing one cause I have nothing better to do right now. And don't ask me how they got seperated. I have no idea. -insert plothole here- Disclaimer: I don't own.


**My first fic.**

**One-shot.**

**Yes. I am a noob.**

**Probably won't be writing any more after this.**

**Just wanted to do it cause I was bored. Not cause I cared about how it would turn out. .**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own. Unfortunately.**

**_Summary:_ . ... Ignore the plotholes, plz.**

* * *

She makes her way towards her bed. She rests her head on her pillow. Despite the heat of the Castle, her whole body is frozen. She can't feel anything. She's going numb. Every breath leads to a sigh. Every blink of her eyes leads to tears streaming down her face. She can't take it.

Of course, Nobodies aren't supposed to feel anything. They're not supposed to cry. They're not supposed to love. But this girl, this one _particular_ girl, made her feel like she had a heart.

She curls up into a ball, biting on her lower lip to prevent herself from screaming in the agonizing pain she is wanting to release. Screaming her name. The longing to be with her again. You wouldn't recognize her usual bright and cheery face by now. Her lips had vanished into a pale colour. Even her lips, longing to rest them against hers. To feel that warm breath enter her mouth once more. A sign that they would forever be this way. A promise.

So much for the promise.

She rolls onto her side, forcefully burying half her face into the pillow. She grips onto the sheets, pulling at them, attempting to tear them apart. She is hurt. Desperate. No one in the Organization is to know of her absence. She refuses to go out on missions, declaring that she has a "serious illness". Saïx does't mind that. He has Roxas. She is only a replica. A puppet. A few months off wouldn't matter to anyone. But Roxas and Axel, her two best friends, know what is wrong with her. They would come to her door when they hear her crying. She won't open it. She can't. She feels as if every limb in her body has fallen apart ever since they separated. It's impossible for her to even move now. Besides, she doesn't want them to get involved. This is her problem. Her fault. Now and again, she would turn around and look out her window. Now and again, she would look out at the front of the castle, noticing a redheaded figure walking up to the entrance. Her striking figure, those deep sapphire eyes meeting hers for a split second, before her body disappears again, shattering every part of the Nobody's insides, the misery causing her to collapse on her bed once more. Everytime she looks out the window. Everytime she sees _her_. Everytime she notices it was just her non-existent heart playing tricks on her again. Every single day, it gets worse. This is the time when she wishes she really wasn't so different. She wishes she could be a true Nobody. She wishes she couldn't love anymore.

The same name echoes through her mind: "_Kairi, Kairi, Kairi ..._"

* * *

On the other side of the worlds, lived this redhead. Every morning, she would sit at the same place where they first met. She would lay her head against the Paopu tree, holding the yellow star-shaped fruit in her hands. The sight of it now, is unbearable. Whenever her fingertips touch the fruit,_she_ comes racing back to her. Every thought of her runs down her throat. Her mouth would part for a second just to let the name escape, but nothing. Nothing. If she said it, she knew she would break down into tears.

Hell, she would cry the ocean if she even thought about saying it out loud.

She digs her fingernails into the fruit's solid, juicy flesh, pressing it against her chest. Instead of the humid air of the island comforting her, it sends chills down her spine. Her blood had stopped its cycle through her now feeble body since it all happened. She wishes it wasn't the fruit that was pressed against her this very moment. She wishes she couldn't touch the fruit and hold it so close to her. She wishes it was _her_ instead. Something she'll never be able to get back again. So, every morning she would come and sit by this tree, and remember the day they first shared the Paopu. She would remember her giggle as she would look up at her. She remembers, after their destinies had become intertwined that evening, tasting the fruit the second time as she pressed her lips against the Nobody's. Tasting it again, as they pulled eachother close, tiny gasps escaping their mouths, and her face when she blushed, when they first kissed. The second time, it was even sweeter. She would do anything, anything, to get that taste back again. But ... what could she do now?

Of course, Sora and Riku were always there for her. Sora would crack his usual joke, and Riku would give his usual heartfelt advice, but this didn't even seem to ease the pain inside of her. And a bottled message wouldn't be too easy to send this time around.

With a loud sigh, she gets up and heads back home. Hesitating with the Paopu in her hand, she carelessly tosses it into the ocean. There would be no point in looking at it anymore, and thinking about it, if _she_ isn't here. She lies down on her bed, turning to her side to trace the outline of the Nobody against the fabric of the bedsheets. Running her hand down the pressed half of the sheets, remembering the nostalgic feeling she would get when her life was sleeping next to her. She would gently rest her hand on her chest, feeling the slow breathing of the Nobody as she lay in a tranquil slumber. They would lay there for hours. Wrapped in eachothers arms, reluctant to leave the security and warmth of their love.

Suddenly, noticing her vision becoming blurry, she quickly cups her hands over her watery eyes to avoid the tears. Not now. If she starts, she won't stop. With a light sniff, she looks up at the clock hanging on the wall next to her._Tick. Tock._ Every second was a second without her. Every minute made her heart ache. Every hour destroyed her presence in this world. What was there to live for if she can't live for her anymore?

"_Xion, Xion, Xion ..._"

* * *

The two parted lovers close their eyes as another melancholic day ends. They embrace eachother in their dream that is slowly becoming a nightmare.

_"If this Nobody had a heart, it would be _**_yours._**_"_


End file.
